Tattoo Revelations
by HeyJewel
Summary: When a spilled smoothie causes Chad to change his shirt in front of Sonny, she discovers a secret that he has been hiding from everyone. One-shot.


A/N- Sigh. Another one shot, because I am sooo not into the multi-chap I'm attempting to write. This popped into my head as I was reading a one shot about Chad liking Disney. I'm not positive who wrote it (but shout outs to them for the inspiration!), but anyway, Disney got me thinking about tattoos (my tattoo is Disney related) and this baby was born! I'm sorry if there's any typos. I wrote it in a half an hour at one AM. Please forgive me. And Enjoy! =)

**Tattoo Revelations**

"Chad, I am so sorry!" Sonny exclaimed, slamming her hands against her cheeks in shock.

She had visited Chad in his dressing room to deliver his brand new Señor Smoothie, when he invited her to stay for a while and test it out with him. She eagerly accepted, but within minutes had turned the simple smoothie-making session into a disaster. She had not, as it seemed, put the lid on correctly, and when she pressed the button reading "blend", the contents exploded, covering Chad's neat blue collared-shirt in berries and yogurt.

Sonny glanced around frantically for a napkin, but to no avail. "Here, let me help!" She began scraping off the mess with her bare hands.

"Hey, relax Sonny, I'll just change my shirt. I've got about a hundred more of these bad boys." He said nonchalantly, calming Sonny from her frenzy. "Come with me."

As Chad turned and led the way towards his bathroom, he began unbuttoning his ruined shirt. When they entered the room, Chad handed Sonny a washcloth to wipe her hands, and grabbed a fresh shirt, turning his back to her and peeling off the dirtied top. Sonny felt as though she should have looked the other way, but she could not help but stare at his body as he changed.

"Chad, what is that?" When he pulled an arm through his shirt, his body shifted slightly, so that Sonny could just see the frontside of his torso. Something big and dark was clearly marring the perfect complexion of his body.

He had finished putting on his shirt and turned to her. "What is what?" He asked, confused.

"What's on your chest?" She asked, taking a step towards him and, not so bashfully, grabbing the front of his shirt and trying to peak down the front.

"Woah, woah, _woah_! What are you doing?" Chad tried to push her off, clearly uncomfortable by her brazen attempt at looking at his body.

"Chad, is that. . . is that a _tattoo_?" Sonny was utterly shocked. She would never have expected that Chad Dylan Cooper would be the type to have a tattoo on his chest.

Chad blushed, glancing at the floor. "Uh. . . yeah. Yeah it is."

Sonny smiled. "Well can I see it? What is it? I can't believe you never told me about it! I can't believe I've never seen it!"

"Well I don't go walking around shirtless normally, do I? And I don't really like to brag-"

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny interjected. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper. All you do is brag!" He blushed again. "So can I see it or not?"

Chad sighed, and once again unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it to the side to reveal the ink permanently embedded onto his skin.

"Is that a bird caught on fire?" Sonny asked, voice dripping with horror.

"It's a phoenix!" Chad reproached scathingly.

Sonny giggled. "Like in _Harry Potter_?"

"No, not like in _Harry Potter_!" Chad rolled his eyes, attempting to pull his shirt back on before Sonny stopped him.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath to calm her laughter. "Let me see it." She carefully examined the creature he donned on his chest. There was no doubt that it was a beautiful piece of art. The elegant golden bird was emerging from crimson flames across the right side of his upper torso. She lightly reached out and traced the outline of the flames, then looked up at Chad, wide-eyed. "What made you get a phoenix?"

"Phoenixes are supposed to be symbolic of rebirth, starting a new, and breaking free from the past. I thought it was appropriate." He explained, glancing down at her hand on his chest. She hastily pulled it away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not the same person I used to be."

Sonny remembered when Tawni informed her that Chad's last name used to be Goldfarb. Assuming it was related to what Chad was referring to, she did not press the issue; she could sense that he did not feel completely comfortable talking about it, and she was already crossing several boundary lines as it was. She smiled brightly again. "It's beautiful."

Chad smiled meekly in response and awkwardly restored his shirt to how it was supposed to be worn. "So. . . I'll have to get back to the set in a few minutes. And I'm sure your needed over in Chuckle City, so uh-"

"Yeah! Yeah," Sonny agreed, backing out of the bathroom and towards his dressing room door. "I guess I'll just head back over there. Sorry I made such a mess."

"That's alright. I'll see you later, Sonny."

"Yeah, definitely." Sonny assured him, turning the doorknob that lead to the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped herself, hand frozen on the knob, and turned back to look at Chad. "Uh, Chad?"

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Sonny didn't say a word, but brought her hand to the waistline of her skirt and softly pulled it down a couple of inches, revealing a tiny music note perpetually stamped onto her hipbone. Chad grinned, softly chuckling and shaking his head. Sonny returned the smile and waved, before exiting the room and returning to her set.

A/N- I'm considering making this a two-shot. Review and let me know what you think! Love you guyss.

UPDATE: I've decided to keep this a one shot. The idea that I had would have made it run muchhh longer than a two shot, and I honestly don't have the patience to write another multi-chap right now. Maybe in the future I'll write a multi-chap sequel, but for now I'm keeping it as-is. I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out anyway, so I'm content with leaving it alone for now. Sorry for everyone who was pushing for a two shot! Keep an eye out in the future for a sequel, though! Maybe when I'm done with About Her Redemption. . .

Love you all,

Julie


End file.
